


Avengers 30 day OTP Challenge

by EnchantedSilvertongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedSilvertongue/pseuds/EnchantedSilvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to try something new...<br/>30 Day challenge consisting of a bunch of different ships in the Avengers fandom (no pair repeated!)</p><p>Day 1: Celebration sex<br/>2. Reunited after a long period of time<br/>3. Shower sex<br/>4. Drunken mistake<br/>5. Experimenting<br/>6. Caught Masturbating<br/>7. Involuntary<br/>8. 69<br/>9. Hot and rough<br/>10. Morning sex<br/>11. Greedy sex<br/>12. Left unsatisfied<br/>13. Strangers<br/>14. Dare<br/>15. Best friend’s mate<br/>16. Unexpected mates<br/>17. Hate sex<br/>18. Anal<br/>19. Fantasy/dream<br/>20. Solitude<br/>21. Public<br/>22. Make up/thank you sex<br/>23. Dominance<br/>24. Sneaky/quiet<br/>25. Breaking the rules<br/>36. Accident<br/>27. Oral<br/>28. Long distance<br/>29. Threesome<br/>30. Orgy<br/>Bonus: ?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Celebration Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.  
> This is one of the first NSFW things I've ever written, and it's also the first to be between a heterosexual couple... and the first nsfw writing I've ever posted.  
> Enjoy? ehe..

“So, how was it?” Tony asked when him and Pepper were both off of their phones, heading into their Manhattan Mansion.  
“That was surprisingly well,” Pepper nodded, approvingly.  
“Surprisingly well?” Tony repeated. “I think that was the best Stark Expo... _ever_.”  
Pepper shook her head, “I really can’t argue that. You did good, Tony.”  
“I think a bit of a celebration is in order,” Tony whispered in Pepper’s ear. He bit his lip and winked at her seductively.  
“Only because you did so -“  
Before Pepper could finish her sentence, Tony crashed his lips upon hers, kissing her passionately and rough. His hands ran all over her body, stopping on her ass. He slammed her against a wall and squeezed her ass, bringing her closer to him; close enough that she could feel him hardening.  
Pepper broke the kiss to get air, and Tony began kissing down her neck. His hands slid to the bottom of her dress and crept to the inside. Like a magnet being too close to a refrigerator, his hands immediately found themselves holding her thong out of the way, and rubbing her pussy.  
Pepper gasped at the amount of surprising pleasure she got from Tony’s touch. “Tony,” she moaned.  
He tore off her thong and unzipped her dress in a matter of seconds, leaving both wrapped around her ankles. He got on his knees and lifted one of her legs up over his shoulder. Oh, he enjoyed the view. So much. He slipped a finger inside of her, causing her to moan again. Slowly, he inserted another two. As he thrust his fingers into her faster and faster, she got wetter and wetter. The moment Tony loved had arrived. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, and he ran it across her clit.  
Pepper moaned again, and was getting weak in her knees. Tony felt this, and reached his free hand up to grope one of her breasts. He did so firmly enough that he helped keep her up against the wall.  
Tony began alternating between flicking his tongue across her clit, and running his tongue down every part of her pussy, intensifying her moans.  
When she fisted her hands in his hair holding him close, he knew she was almost at her climax. He thrust his fingers in and out of her more quickly, and began swirling his tongue around, sucking on her clit.  
Once she climaxed, Tony picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, and before he could get to taking her bra off, she slid off the bed and onto her knees, ripping off Tony’s belt and taking his pants off. She gently grabbed his cock and began sliding her hand up and down his shaft, stroking him.  
“Pepper,” he groaned, holding her hair back, “c’mon. Put it in your mouth.”  
She lightly kissed the tip of his head, allowing her tongue to slip out and swirl around before engulfing him. Her head began bobbing, and Tony’s head fell backwards as he let out a very loud and extended moan. He thrust his hips in time with her movements, fucking her mouth.  
Pepper let her hand take over again as she licked down his shaft and massaged his balls. She wanted to get every part of him.  
She then wrapped her mouth over his cock once more, deep throating him.  
“I’m not gonna -“ Tony breathed. “Oh God,” he groaned. “I’m not gonna last,” he whispered, seconds before he ejaculated into her mouth.  
She gladly swallowed his whole load, leaving him rather speechless. “Damn,” she said approvingly, licking her lips.  
“I don’t know what just happened, but that was _amazing_ ,” Tony breathed.  
“Ready for the real fun?” Pepper winked.  
“Oh, god yes,” Tony breathed. He picked Pepper up and laid her down on the bed, crawling on top of her. They both worked together to get Pepper’s bra off, and Tony threw it across the room.  
Pepper spread her legs, allowing Tony access. He positioned himself in between her legs, ready to go in. “Are you ready?”  
“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life,” Pepper breathed.  
With that being said, Tony slowly inserted himself inside of her.  
Within thirty seconds, Pepper flipped them both over so she was on top. She rode him, and rolled her hips on Tony, causing him to moan more intensely than he ever had before. He reached up and grasped both of her breasts in his hands, massaging them gently.  
Minutes later, Tony flipped them again, and thrust into her, hard and fast. Pepper knotted her hands in the sheets, moaning uncontrollably.  
“Cum, Tony!” Pepper nearly begged, as she began to reach her climax. “Cum for me, Tony; cum all over my body!”  
Tony certainly didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out and released his load all over Pepper’s beautiful body.  
She ran her fingers across her breasts, collecting his cum. She sucked it all off of her finger, and licked her lips, “you taste amazing, Tony.”  
“You aren’t so bad yourself,” he winked with a grin.


	2. Day 2. Reunited after a long period of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [takes place after Thor]

"Brother?" Thor's booming voice suddenly questioned as he walked into his dear friend's room.  
Loki immediately threw up an illusion of the form he usually took; Fandral. The illusion and Loki both turned around to see Thor. "If we're that close, sure!" the illusion of Fandral grinned.  
Thor cautiously stepped towards Fandral; and in turn, the illusion stepped away until it was almost touching Loki. Thor slowly reached his hand out to touch Fandral; as soon as he made contact with the illusino, it began to disappear, revealing Loki.

"Do my eyes diseave me?" Thor whispered.  
"Unfortunately not..." Loki spoke with caution. He didn't truly know what Thor thought about him or what he would do now that he knew Loki was alive, and in Asgard. It frightened Loki.  
"You have been taking on the form on Fandral?"  
Loki slowly nodded.  
"For how long?"  
"About two..." Loki trailed off.  
"Two? Two what? Days? Weeks? Months? ...  _Years_?"  
Loki nodded at the latter.  
"You have been here, in Asgard, _alive_ , in front of me, for _two years_?"  
Loki nodded, again.  
"All those times that Fandrall has been there for me and saved my life..."  
"It was me," Loki confirmed. "I had to make sure you were safe."  
"But that is  _my_ job," Thor cupped Loki's face in his hands. "It's supposed to be my job to protect  _you_ , and... I could not. For that, I am sorry. You have my eternal thanks for being there for me, and I also give you a promise. I promise to never be so reckless again. I will never let anything come between us; you will never have to go through anything alone."  
"Do you not hate me?" Loki questioned.  
"Do I-? No, Loki. How could you be so -"  
"You do know who my real parents are," Loki stated in a confused voice.  
"Who your birth parents are matters not to me. You are my brother, and I love you. Nothing will ever change that."  
Tears began forming in Loki's eyes. He had spent so long fearing Thor for what he might do, and it all seemed to be pointless. Thor loved him; and Loki could feel it. For the first the first time in too long, Loki truly felt loved. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forwards, closing his eyes just a moment before his lips met with Thor's.  
A few seconds later, he realized just what it was that he was doing, and he pulled away, looking at Thor, awaiting some sort of reaction. They had always had nothing more than a brotherly relation, and Loki just broke it.  
"I have missed you, brother."  
"I have always been with you."  
Thor smiled, before gently fisting his hand in the back of Loki's hair, bringing Loki towards him; crashing their lips together one more.  
Loki gently placed his hands on Thor's shoulders, and slowly moved them up his neck to stroke his face, then he tangled his fingers in Thor's long blonde locks.  
The kiss was filled with more passion than either of them had ever felt. Loki could feel how much Thor loved and missed him, and Thor could feel how much Loki loved him. It only made them hungrier for more.  
At the same time, Thor and Loki both parted their lips and their tongues began dancing; battling for dominiance.  
When air became necessary, Thor pulled on Loki's hair, tilting his head back. He kissed and sucked down his neck, leaving hickey marks.  
What they were doing would be considered to be very bad, but it felt so good. Just how bad it was made it all the more thrilling, and it only turned them on more.  
"Thor..." Loki murmered, "the door."  
Thor let go of Loki and huffed a sharp sigh, heading to close and lock the door. As he headed back to Loki, they both had their arms out, immediately embracing each other, continuing right where they left off.  
Thor was really glad that he used to help Loki into his armour, for he knew how to take it off, as well - not that he needed to. As Thor started to take off Loki's armour, Loki used his magic to strip them both of all their apparel.  
They both exchanged a look that said ' _are you sure? If we do this, there's no going back_.'  
Neither objected.  
Together, they both looked downwards, observing each other for the first time. Thor's cock was of average size and very thick, and Loki's was quite long and thin.  
They both immediately knew how the rest of their time was going to go.  
Loki licked his lips, then began sliding his hands down Thor's chest, licking down his body as he lowered himself onto his knees. Without using his hands, he flicked his tongue across the head of Thor's cock, teasing him. He slowly licked up and down the shaft, making his way back to the head, swirling his tongue around.  
"Loki," Thor groaned, "don't be such a tea-"  
"Patience, brother dear," Loki smirked. He grabbed Thor's cock with both of his hands as he was so thick, and slowly began stroking up and down while he sucked on Thor's head.  
Thor groaned, and tilted his back, very pleased with what his brother was doing.  
Loki removed his hands, and let his mouth take over. He struggled slightly with Thor's thickness, but managed to fit his entire length in his mouth.  
Thor tangled his fingers in the back the back of Loki's hair, holding him in place. He began to thrust his hips, sliding himself in and out of Loki's mouth.  
About thirty seconds later, Thor couldn't take it anymore. He brought Loki up to his feet by pulling on his hair, and he picked him up, lightly tossing him on the bed. If there was one thing Thor knew, it was that Loki liked everything rough - this was no exception.  
"Agressive, are we?" Loki purred. "I like it."  
"Then you shall love this." Thor positioned Loki so he was on his hands and knees, then Thor shoved Loki's head down onto the bed, buried into the blankets, and kept his hand on Loki's head. Without asking if Loki was ready - Thor knew that he was since Loki had lubricated Thor with his magic - Thor slowly inserted himself into Loki.  
Loki immediately let out a cry of pain and pleasure - which was only muffled by the blankets.  
Thor began thrusting in and out of Loki, moving faster and harder, and Loki began moaning, groaning and whimpering into the blankets. Having his face in the blankets, was indeed a very good idea.  
Loki  _loved_ the pleasure he was getting - but he also loved the pain he was getting; equally, if not more. Thor knew this. He kept a steady, quick pace as he roughly slammed himself into his brother.  
"Oh God, Loki" Thor grunted breathlessly between thrusts.  
Thor pushed Loki's head further into the blankets just a moment before he came inside of Loki, causing Loki to scream. Seconds later, Loki came as well, covering the blankets with his cum.  
If Loki had ever experienced anything more pleasurable, the memory had certainly slipped his mind.  
Thor slowly pulled out of Loki and collapsed on the bed beside Loki, and Loki slowly rolled on top of Thor and planted a quick kiss upon his kips. "If this is how we start to say hello, I should leave more often."  
"It'll be better if you don't," Thor whispered promisingly.  
Loki grinned, and kissed Thor once more.  
"It is good to have you back, brother," Thor muttered, pulling Loki into a tight embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll get better at this


	3. Day 3. Shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thane/Thor x Jane

"I am sorry!" Thor's voice boomed as he stood up and threw a napkin on Jane's wine-stained dress.  
"No," Jane giggled, "it's okay, it's just a dress."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Jane nodded, smiling. "Let's finish this, I don't want the goodbye dinner you cooked to get cold."  
Thor nodded and held Jane's seat out for her to sit in, however instead of sitting down, she tripped on her dress, stumbling into the table. She managed to balance herself before anything broke or got ruined, but she spilled the bottle of wine all down her dress, and the wine slid down her legs, into her shoes.  
"I'm gonna need a shower," she sighed heavily.  
Thor's expression changed from playful and concerned to confused. "What is a shower?"  
"You don't have showers in Asgard? They're... well, they're how you get cleaned off. Water and some soap. You... don't have that?"  
"Nay, in Asgard we have hot springs and baths."  
"Oh! Well... I think it's time you had a shower, they're great! Come on, you'll love it!" Jane grabbed Thor's hand and began tugging him along as she ran in the house and into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. She started up the shower and pulled Thor inside, soaking them both underneath the water.  
"It is like rain coming from -"  
Jane wrapped her arms around Thor's neck, pulling him down as she jumped up onto her tippy toes for their lips to meet in the middle. Thor was slightly surprised at Jane's sudden actions, but didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, leaning down further so that she didn't have to risk the chance of falling due to how slippery it was.  
"We aren't supposed to be wearing clothes," Jane informed Thor through small kisses.  
"Then why are we?" Thor grinned, discarding his shirt, throwing it onto the floor.  
Jane bit her lip as she stared at Thor's body and ran her hands all across his abs, and Thor smiled down at her in response, loving the effect he had on her.  
She looked up at him with her soft, lust-filled eyes and whispered "take off my dress."  
Thor complied, as he began trying to find and undo the zipper on the back of her dress.  
"It's just a dress,  _rip it off_."  
Thor looked at her hesitantly for a moment, but grabbed her dress and tore it open, leaving it to fall to her feet. Jane stared at Thor's muscular arms again and began feeling his bisceps, astonished. Nothing turned her on more than his muscular body and incredible strength. As she continued to admire him, feeling his body underneath her hands, Thor continued to undress her. When Jane's undergarments had been removed, she brought Thor back down to meet her lips once again as she fiddled with his belt, trying to undo it and get his pants off. Thor chuckled lightly through the kiss at her failure due to trying too hard to remove it too fast, and he helped her undress himself. As Thor's pants fell to his ankles, Jane crouched down and softly began stroking his cock with her hand, which was soon joined by her mouth, causing Thor to groan with pleasure, slightly thrusting himself into Jane's mouth for more. Not too long later, Thor was desperate for Jane's body. He gently pulled her up to her feet and slammed her against the wall just barely out of reach from the water falling from the shower head, for it was his turn to feel her body.  
His hands started by gently caressing her cheek as he placed a quick kiss upon her lips. Continuing his exploration, his hands slid down down her neck, travelling down her body, one of them stopping to grasp her breast, the other continued down her stomach, rubbing her thighs for a few short moments before his hands met with her pussy. He began rubbing her clit and turned his attention towards what his other hand was doing; massaging her breast, pinching her nipple lightly, as he licked her other breast. Suddenly, his fingers slipped inside of her, causing her to gasp sharply at the sudden yet pleasing touch, " _Thor!_ "  
The way Jane had gasped and moan his name had turned Thor on more than he already was, and he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her faster, getting her ready.  
"Thor, I need -" Jane cut herself off, moaning. "Thor..."  
Without needing Jane to finish her sentence, Thor removed his fingers, replacing them with the head of his cock. He slowly slid himself inside of her, and in turn she wrapped her leg around his hips. As his full length was inside of her, she began digging her nails into his back, which had surprisingly brought Thor a bit of pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.  
Knowing that his cock still brought pain to Jane, he slowly brought himself back out, and in again, keeping his thrusts very slow paced. She still hadn't gotten used to how long and thick his cock was, but each time they had sex she got used to him faster, and this time she was ready for more in no time. "Go faster," she moaned lightly in his ear.  
Thor promptly picked up his pace, gaining another moan from Jane, and a slight groan escaped his own lips. Taken over by pleasure, he wrapped his arms firmly around her, keeping her close and balanced as he upped his pace once again, thrusting into her a bit harder, causing Jane to moan and dig her nails into Thor again, as if to hold onto her dear life.  
In need of support for himself, Thor removed a hand from Jane and placed it on the wall Thor had her up against, and Jane pulled her upper body closer to Thor's and slid her hands up to Thor's neck, tightly holding onto him as she brought him down for another kiss. As their tongues had just begun to dance for dominance, they had to pull away from each other to get some much needed breath, descending their moans and groans into pants.  
Between their pants of hot breath, their hot and sweaty bodies and the hot water that was just touching them, the entire room felt about as hot as a sauna, but they were both too hot for each other to care.  
Thor groaned and held Jane closer; her breasts were pushed up against him, now only slightly bouncing as he roughly thrust into her.  
Not too long later, Jane was the first to climax; she squirmed slightly and held onto him tightly as she breathed heavily and moaned loudly, nearly screaming his name.  
Within no time, Thor climaxed as well; he moaned and groaned heavily and pulled out of Jane, moments before he came all over he body. He took a few more deep breaths, and pulled Jane underneath the water of the shower, kissing her roughly and passionately as the water cleaned them both off. "This shower..." Thor breathed, " _I like it_. We must do it more often."  
"More often... I can live with that," Jane smiled and kissed Thor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not used to doing heterosexual couples. My apologies.  
> When I get better at this, I'll re-do this whole challenge thing. 
> 
> On another note, I'm still trying to figure out all what couples I should do, and what chapters should be of what couples. Any suggestions?
> 
> P.S. Thank you everyone for all of your Kudos and bookmarks! :D ♥


End file.
